A Dream From the Shadows
by Jikester
Summary: Mild language, breif sexual innuendos, and of course...some violence. My original character is introduced into the mix of FFX. It takes place somewhere late in the game. I didn't write this to be completely accurate, just to have fun.
1. Something's Different

A Dream From the Shadows  
Chapter 1  
  
Auron entered the small bar slowly. He carefully noted each person present. He was always careful. He had to be.  
The bar in Luca was certainly not of the highest quality, but it was always packed. Everyone loved to drink while watching their favorite team blitzing. Auron drank, but not even Wakka's Aurochs could make him care about some meaningless sport. Every time that Wakka had a game, the whole group went to Luca. And every time they went to Luca, Auron went to the bar.  
The bartender gave Auron the usual as he sat on a tall stool. Same drink. Same seat. Every time.  
But today, Auron had a bad feeling. He knew that something was going to happen, he just didn't know what it was.  
"Shake it off," he said to himself. "The routine's just getting to you, that's all." But he couldn't clear his head. He couldn't afford to be distracted. He was a guardian. He had a job to do.  
"But now there's a hidden danger, and I can't save anyone if I don't know what's coming..." he continued to mumble.  
Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder. He instantly spun around, grabbing the throat of his attacker. He looked, and saw spiraled emerald eyes looking back at him.  
"Rikku," Auron said with little shock. "For the last time," he added before releasing her, "stop poking me."  
She leaned over, putting a hand on a padded stool to steady herself. She took a few deep breaths, then was almost back to normal.  
"Sorry, jeez," she said, still shaken slightly. "I just came to tell you Wakka won his game, so they made it to the finals." She looked at Auron, expecting an apology.  
"Well, why'd you bother me if he's not done?" Auron scoffed. He wasn't about to let Rikku get the better of him.  
"Sorry, I just thought you'd want to know. This is really important to him, you know."  
"Yeah, I know." Auron allowed a small smile to cross his lips. "Come back when he's got the trophy. I'll buy him a drink."  
"Yes, sir." Rikku saluted him. She always did things like that. She loved screwing with people. She turned and scurried off toward the square, hoping to meet the guys from the Psyches. She loved getting autographs. And flirting. But she was a guardian, too. She needed to focus.  
Auron turned back to his drink. He didn't really want it, but at least he had something to look at. He avoided eye contact with other people as much as he could. It wouldn't be hard to start something up, everyone being drunk. Auron really hated coming to Luca.  
"Maybe I should take up blitzball," he pondered to himself. "I'm not that old, and it'd be more fun than staring at a drink." He placed that thought in a small box, locked it, and threw the key Yevon-knows-where. His conscience scream at him, "No distractions!"  
"Auron!" He suddenly heard Rikku yelling for him. He tried to ignore her, but it didn't work.  
"Auron!' He felt the pain in his shoulder again. He couldn't take it anymore. He shoved off of the bar, stood up, and turned around.  
"Dammit, Rikku! I told you to stop..." He stopped.  
He was face to face with the glimmer of metal. So close, he could feel the sharpened point of the knife at his nose.  
He froze, his eyes still never giving away emotion. At first he could see only the silver in between his eyes. Slowly, he looked past to see Rikku in the doorway. She had a very concerned look, but she was frozen as well. Everyone in the bar had stopped.  
The bartender began to reach for his katana, hidden behind the counter. Auron, facing the other way, commanded, "No, put it down. It's alright." The bartender slowly brought both hands above the bar.  
"Hmm, you're smarter than you look, old man. You've learned," said the assailant. Auron looked at the knife carefully, wondering what he wanted.  
"Is there a reason for this?" demanded Auron. He loosened up, not making any sudden movements.  
"There's a reason for everything, old man. But then again, maybe I just think it's fun."  
"Okay then, 'son,' as I see it you can do one of three things."  
"Oh, yeah? And what would those three things be?"  
"Well," Auron smiled, "you can either kill me right now, you can put down that knife, or you can stand there while we all die of boredom." Auron's face became more solemn.  
"Wow, choice three is really tempting, but I think I'll just kill you now."  
"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you. Rikku!"  
As the attacker turned, Auron made his move. He grabbed the knife thinking, "What an idiot. This is too easy." Then, he suddenly felt a pain in his neck and back. He realized that he was lying on the bar, facing up. He could feel the cold metal of a second knife against his throat. He tried to move, be he was being pinned down.  
"Rikku!" Auron yelled. "What the hell just happened!?"  
Rikku managed to speak, despite her shock. "Well, you yelled my name. Then this guy turned around, looked me right in the eye, smiled, drew another knife, and flipped you onto the bar. All that in about half a second."  
"Thanks," Auron said sarcastically.  
"Ah, you've got quite the quick little eyes, don't you, young lady?" the attacker hissed. Rikku became even more uncomfortable. Auron thought to himself, "What, half a second? But only...no, it can't be." He felt a hot breath near his neck.  
"I'm not just another drunk, Sir Auron. I know exactly who you are."  
"Do I know you?" Auron said, still showing no fear.  
"I'm disappointed, Auron. You don't remember me?"  
"Obviously not, but could we continue this conversation without you sitting on me?" he asked pointedly.  
"Of course, why didn't you just say so?" The man climbed down off the bar and slowly took the knife away the away from Auron's throat. He sheathed it next to many others like it on his belt.  
Auron sat up, shoot a glare at Rikku, but she only responded with a "who, me?" look in return. Auron pushed himself off of the bar. He finally got a good look at his assailant, scrutinizing him from head to toe.  
The man wore typical black boots. Nothing special. Black leather pants, black leather trench coat, red leather shirt underneath. Nothing stood out as strange. The knife belt was slightly odd, but not uncommon. He wore a single glove, on his left hand. "Coincidence," Auron thought to himself, stepping closer. Auron noticed a silver necklace, which had a strange symbol on it. It was a sun with a "S" in the middle. "Hmph,"Auron scoffed out loud. Then he mumbled, "That could have been stolen." But as he neared the strange man, Auron noticed his eyes. Behind flowing black hair and sunglasses similar to his own, Auron saw them. One was silver, the other was red. "It can't be..." he said, speaking louder than he intended.  
"Who is it, Auron?" Rikku asked with a very shaky tone. She noticed a slight smile come to Auron's face.  
"How in Yevon's name did you find me?" Auron asked him.  
"Please, you're a legend. And you're guarding Lord Braska's daughter. It wasn't that hard." He smiled back. Then, he stepped forward and embraced Auron.  
Auron had never expected to see him again. "Traum," he asked, "where the hell have you been?" 


	2. Breif Reunion

A Dream From the Shadows  
Chapter 2  
  
Rikku couldn't keep quiet anymore. She had to ask him. "Auron?" she began, as she stepped closer to the two men. "Do you know this guy?" She knew it was an obvious, but she also knew that Auron wouldn't give an obvious answer.  
"Of course I do," Auron explained. "Don't worry, he's a friend."  
"So where did you two meet?" Rikky prodded.  
"I think introductions and stories should wait until everyone is here. Seeing as Wakka's game is almost over, it shouldn't be long."  
Rikku knew she'd expload with curiosity by then. "Aww, come on..." she begged.  
"Just go find the others and bring them back. Then we can talk." Auron offered.  
"Fine. But I'm gonna get back really fast."  
"Great. The sooner, the better." Auron turned back to Traum, who was looking out the doorway. His strange eyes following Rikku as she left.  
"Traum!" Auron yelled to snap him out of it. "Don't get any ideas, okay?"  
"Who, me?" Traum smirked. "Why, I would never think of such a thing."  
"My hair's gray, not my memory, Traum," Auron accused. "Don't think I've forgotten your past history on the subject."  
"Well, I'm not making any promises," said Traum, still smirking. "But are there any others?"  
Auron sighed. "Two. But one is absolutely off limits."  
"Summoner, huh?" Traum guessed, looking disappointed.  
"That's right. The other's a mage. You're on your own there, but watch out," Auron warned.  
"Hmm, what's wrong? Is she dangerous?" Traum asked, intrigued.  
"Only to you. Just try not to scare them too bad, alright?" Auron suggested.  
"Aww, you know I love the dangerous ones." Traum reminded. "And I can't be worse than the things you've all seen before, right?"  
Auron raised an eyebrow. "Well, you did quite a number on poor little Rikku back there. And could you have eased up on the knife?" Auron rubbed his throat.  
"I knew you could take it." Traum lightly punched him in the arm. Auron barely moved. "See?" Traum continued. "I told you. You learned from the best."  
Auron noticed the others coming. "One more thing," he whispered as the group neared them. "If you hurt any of them, it's your ass."  
"Oh, Auron," Traum whispered back. "Always the gentleman." He noticed the look in Auron's eye. "But, if that's how you want it, I'll try to play nice." Traum smiled again.  
"Thanks," Auron threw in just before everyone arrived. 


	3. Introductions

A Dream From the Shadows  
Chapter 3  
  
"Hey, Auron!" Wakka yelled. "You missed one exciting game, ya?"  
"I'm sure it was great. Sorry I'm not much of a fan." Auron smiled. "Where's the trophy?"  
"I left it back with the guys in the locker room, ya? They're still celebrating, but Rikku said you had something to tell us."  
"Actually, yes. Now that you're all here, I'd like to introduce my old friend, Traum."  
Traum stepped forward. He greeted everyone as he went down the line. As he came to Lulu, he stopped. He bent down and kissed her hand, and then threw her a wink. She scoffed and quickly drew her hand back. He smirked again.  
"Nice to meet all of you. I'm sure Auron's told you a lot about me." There was a silence.  
"Actually," Lulu spoke up, "he's never mentioned you before."  
Traum paused and looked at Auron. Auron shook his head. Traum nodded and continued. "Well, in any case, I won't bore you with history. That would take much too long. Instead, I'll summarize it for you. A long time ago, even before Lord Braska's pilgrimage, Auron and I worked together. We did whatever jobs paid. We were essentially mercenaries. But that's such an ugly word, and that's all behind us."  
He paused, looking at Auron, but addressing the group. "Yes, he was so young back then..." Traum trailed off and realized everyone was staring blankly at him. "What? What's wrong?" he asked.  
Auron whispered something to him. Traum smacked his forehead. "Of course! You're all thinking that I couldn't be that old. I must look, what, twenty?" A few of them nodded. The rest just stood there. "And now you think I'm either crazy or drunk?"  
Lulu answered, "Or maybe both."  
"That'd be my guess," added Tidus.  
"No," broke in Kimahri. When he spoke, everyone listened. "Kimahri hear story as little Ronso. Man live for hundred years, never get old. Have strength of hundred Ronso, speed of hundred chocobo."  
"No way," Wakka refused. "That's just a legend."  
Rikku stood there, listening. She decided to speak. "No, Kimahri's right." The others stared at her, wondering how she knew. "You haven't seen what this guy can do. He flipped Auron straight onto the bar with one hand!"  
"I don't know how the Al Bhed do things, Rikku," Wakka joked, "but aren't you a little young to be drinking?"  
A few of them laughed. Rikku decided to show them proof. She timidly walked over between Auron and Traum. "You'll see," she warned.  
Suddenly, she threw a punch straight at Traum's chest. In an instant she was facing everyone. Her right arm was pinned behind her back, and she could feel the cold metal on her throat. She grimaced in pain. Everyone gasped at what they had just seen.  
Rikku tried to free her arm, but the more she fought, the more it hurt. She felt a hot breath on her left cheek.  
"If you wanted to get closer," Traum teased, "all you had to do was ask." He looked up to see Auron.  
"That's *enough*, Traum," he warned.  
Traum sheathed the knife. He added, "You'd be wise not to try that again, little lady." He finally released her.  
"Now do you believe Kimahri's story?" Rikku asked, rubbing her throat.  
"That was...amazing," Tidus said, eyes wide.  
"Rikku, are you alright?" Lulu asked, rubbing her shoulder for her.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." Rikku replied. "At least I proved my point."  
Lulu pointed a question at Traum. "Was that really necessary?"  
"I'm sorry. But getting punched isn't exactly my idea of fun," he smirked.  
"Lady Yuna," Lulu explained, "if we can expect more of this kind of behavior..."  
Auron interrupted her. "I will take full responsibility for his actions."  
"That's very noble of you, Sir Auron," Yuna replied. "But I was hoping he would become responsible for himself *and* for me."  
Auron nodded. He knew what this usually meant.  
Yuna cleared her throat. "Sir Traum, I would like you to be my guardian." She smiled, awaiting his reply.  
"Well, Lady Summoner, that's very kind, but..." Auron grabbed his arm. "I'd love to," he finished, smiling.  
"Then it's settled. I hope you weren't planning on staying in Luca long," she inquired.  
"Not at all," he cheerfully replied. "So, where to next?"  
Auron headed slowly for the door. "The Calm Lands. Let's go." He led the way out. The others followed. Traum waited by the door. Rikku was last. She tried to get past, but he stood in front of her.  
"Come on, we've got to go. Get out of my way!" she commanded him, still rubbing her shoulder.  
"I'm sorry. I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I didn't mean to be so rough." He patted her on the shoulder. "Don't take it personally. Come on, let's go."  
Rikku rolled her eyes and continued rubbing her shoulder. She stopped walking. "What the...?" she thought. The pain was gone. "No way," she said to herself.  
"Hey!" she yelled. "Wait for me!" 


	4. Onboard

A Dream From the Shadows  
Chapter 4  
  
Traum stood on the deck of the airship. He had seen many things, but it had been ages since he'd been in such a large machina. "Too long," he told himself. He preferred the Al Bhed customs over those of Yevon. They allowed so much freedom.  
He wondered why they were going to the Calm Lands. There was nothing there. It was simply a giant, open field. He decided that he'd ask Auron later. Now he was enjoying the view outside. He needed to relax.  
Rikku came up the wide stairs. She took awkward steps toward Traum. He noticed this and slid a little to the right, motioning for her to stand there. He turned back to the window. Rikku did the same.  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked. "Being just above the clouds?"  
Traum smiled. "Yes, it is. The Al Bhed certainly know how to live, don't they?"  
"Hmm, I suppose we do," she replied. She bowed her head and began to shuffle her feet slightly.  
Traum knew she had come to tell him something else. He decided to break her tension. "Did Auron say anything about why we're going to the Calm Lands?"  
"What? Oh, no. He just kept mumbling something about this being Tidus' story. Frankly, I think the old guy's lost it."  
Traum laughed. "I think he lost it long ago."  
Rikku giggled quietly, but soon fell silent again.  
Now Traum was curious. "Go ahead and ask. You don't have to be afraid," he said, still looking at the sky.  
Rikku slowly looked up at him. She began timidly, "Well...okay, it's about before, in Luca."  
"I truly am sorry about that." Traum apologized.  
"No, no. It's okay. I wanted you to do that." She paused. "And besides. If you hadn't done what you did, everyone would think we're both crazy." She smiled.  
"That's true. But I didn't mean to hurt you. I get a little carried away."  
"But thanks to you, I'm perfectly fine now," Rikku reminded him.  
Traum stopped. "There's something else, isn't there?" he asked. "I can hear it in your voice. You want to ask me something."  
"Wow, you're pretty good at that. Yeah, well...I did kinda have a question."  
"Go on," he urged.  
"Well, your reflexes are super fast, ya know?" she started.  
"Yes, I know." He smiled again.  
"Well, I was wondering," she paused. "Can you, ya know, control them?" she asked.  
"What?" Traum didn't really understand.  
"You know, like, could you have stopped them?" she clarified.  
"You want to know if I can hold myself back?" he laughed.  
"Well, yeah..."  
He sighed. "Under the right circumstances, yes. If I feel like I'm not in immediate danger." Rikku looked puzzled. "Okay," he said. "Try me." He turned toward her and pulled back his trench coat to give her a clear shot. "Go ahead. Hit me."  
She hesitated, and then said, "Well, I guess I won't hurt you too bad." She wound up and shot her arm forward, stopping just before connection.  
Traum didn't move.  
"How can you stay perfectly still?" she asked in shock.  
He grinned. "I knew you weren't going to hit me. Your eyes gave you away," he explained.  
"So, if I was actually going to hit you, you'd stop me?" she asked.  
"Maybe." He smiled again.  
She threw another punch, this time closing her eyes. She intended to hit him, but instead she felt like she was sitting down in mid-air. She felt an arm under her neck, and another across the backs of her knees. She gasped and opened her eyes.  
Traum was looking down at her, still smiling. Rikku looked up at him and smiled back. "You are good," she told him.  
"You have no idea," he responded. He looked serenely into her eyes. He bent his head down and brought her closer to him as he closed his eyes and gently kissed her.  
Rikku was shocked. She thought to herself, "Jeez, I've only known this guy for a couple hours." Then she thought, "Well, he is kinda cute, and I can't really go anywhere. Aw, what the hell?"  
She put her arms around his neck and lean her head back. She closed her eyes and began to let him kiss her.  
Then, a voice came up from the top of the stairs. "Oh! Sorry, guys. I'll come back later," Wakka said as he turned around.  
Rikku caught herself, shocked. She brought her arms back as Traum slowly set her down. "Wakka, wait!"  
"Huh? You sure? I don't wanna interrupt nothing, ya?" He winked.  
"We were just..." Rikku searched for an excuse.  
"Hey, Rikku, it's cool. Anyway, I came 'cause Lu said she wanted to see you in the bridge."  
"Me?" Rikku asked.  
"Both of you," Wakka said.  
"Oh, great," Traum commented as Wakka left.  
Rikku looked up at Traum. "I, uh..." she stumbled to find the words.  
"I'm sorry," Traum said, beating her to it. "We should go." Rikku nodded. He followed her down the stairs, thinking to himself, "This little excursion may turn out to be more fun than I thought."  
He smiled again, and they headed for the bridge. 


	5. A Shocking Discovery

A Dream From the Shadows  
Chapter 5  
  
For Rikku, the walk back to the bridge was extremely awkward. She kept glancing over at Traum. He was still wearing his dark glasses, but Rikku was fairly sure he was looking straight ahead.  
They had already caught up to Wakka. The three walked in silence. Wakka was in the middle. He glanced back and forth a few times, and then spoke to them. "Hey, it's no big deal, ya? If you want, nobody has to know," he offered. He looked at Traum, who simply nodded his head toward Rikku. Wakka turned to her. She looked up at him in surprise, but slowly nodded.  
"I suppose that would be for the best," she answered. Then she added, "Thanks."  
"Hey, that's why I'm here for." Wakka smiled.  
"We're here." Traum declared.  
As Rikku began to gather herself, the door to the bridge opened and Lulu stepped out. Everyone but Traum jumped in shock.  
"Oh, sorry," Lulu apologized. "I was just coming to look for you." She looked at Wakka and nodded.  
"Okay, well, I'll see you guys later." He stepped through the door to the bridge.  
Lulu looked at Rikku, and then she turned to Traum. "I'm sorry. I know I asked you both to come here, but would you mind giving us a minute?" she asked.  
"Not at all." Traum replied. "Take all the time you need. I'll be in the bridge when you need me." He smiled and walked through the door.  
Lulu turned back to Rikku. She smiled and took the young Al Bhed's hand in her own. "Do you know what I wanted to talk with you about?"  
Rikku smiled sarcastically and said, "Well, I can guess."  
"I'm worried, Rikku. We don't know anything about him, except that he used to work with Auron. He's dangerous."  
"I guess you're right," said Rikku. "But maybe we should give him a chance. Maybe he's not so bad after all."  
"That may be. But until we know more, I don't want you getting too close," Lulu warned.  
"Thank you for your concern, Lulu," Rikku began, "but I can take care of myself." She tried to be polite about it.  
"Fine. Just be careful, alright?" Lulu pleaded.  
"Alright," Rikku gave in. She was curious about what Lulu planned to do when she talked with Traum. "What are you going to say to him?"  
Lulu smiled slightly and looked at the floor. "I don't know." She walked toward the door, which slid open automatically. Traum had been waiting in the small connecting hallway. He and Auron were talking. Traum saw Lulu and excused himself from his friend.  
"Uh oh. Looks like I'm next," he joked with a smirk. As he walked through, the door shut behind him. Rikku started to leave the two, but Lulu stopped her.  
"You can stay. It's alright." Lulu said.  
"No," Rikku explained, "I really should go."  
"Very well." Lulu stepped aside and allowed her to leave.  
Rikku went to the bridge, where he father and brother were. Lulu carefully looked Traum up and down. Then he spoke. "Let's just get it out of the way, shall we?" he said while closing his eyes and removing his sunglass.  
Lulu thought to herself, "Hmm, lucky guess. There's no way he really could have known." Then she spoke with malice, "Fine." She walked over and smacked him across the face.  
"Better?" he asked, putting his glasses back on before opening his eyes. Lulu scoffed in response. "I hope you enjoyed that," Traum continued. "Because it won't happen again."  
"Listen. Just because you're a friend of Auron's doesn't mean that you can come in here and try to scare everyone. And just because Yuna trusts you doesn't mean that I do."  
"I didn't mean to scare anyone," Traum said, sounding innocent. "I just did what Rikku wanted me to."  
"Rikku is young and naïve. And if you hurt her again, you'll have to deal with me before Auron gets a shot," she threatened.  
Traum sighed. "Why does everyone keep telling me stuff like that? I'm really not a bad guy once you get to know me."  
"That's what I'm afraid of." Lulu narrowed her eyes. "Just watch yourself."  
"Is there anything else?" Traum asked, almost annoyed. "Or can I go now?"  
"Yes. Where did you get that necklace?" she jabbed.  
"I...I don't know." Traum responded hesitantly. "I've had it ever since I can remember. Why?"  
Lulu peered at him carefully. She slowly stepped closer to him, looking into his eyes. Traum, for once, didn't know what she was doing. She tried to grab his right hand, but in an instant she was facing away from him, just as Rikku had in the Luca bar. Traum was behind her and slightly to her left, holding her right arm. As Lulu tried to wiggle free, she noticed his flaw in defense. Her left arm was simply hanging at her side, instead of fending off the knife at her throat.  
"I'm a mage, and I've got a free hand. Let me go, or I swear to Yevon, I'll freeze them off," she threatened with a smile.  
"Hmm, you are dangerous, aren't you?" Traum whispered in her ear, gently brushing her hair back with his face.  
"And serious," Lulu warned. "Would you like to continue threatening me, or you rather leave here in one piece?"  
Traum edged slightly closer. "Aww, but aren't you having as much fun as I am?" Traum failed to notice Lulu's free hand reaching for one of his many knives.  
"Maybe even more," she responded. "Now," she added, "I'll give you five seconds to get your filthy hands off of me." She found the hilt of a knife and slowly unsheathed it, pulling it back to her side. "I don't want to hurt you, but I will."  
"You will, huh? Is that a promise?" asked Traum.  
"Five," Lulu started. Traum showed no signs of releasing her.  
"Four," she continued. Nothing  
"Three," she said, feeling the knife being pushed harder on her throat.  
"Two!" she gasped.  
"See now, isn't this exciting?" Traum teased, still driving the knife.  
"One!" she coughed.  
Traum whispered again in her ear. "Oops! I guess time's up. I hope you're ready."  
"Fine!" Lulu yelled, slamming the blade into Traum. She meant to hit his leg, but instead she hit his side. The pressure relieved from her arm and throat, and she stumbled forward. As she reached to rub her throat, she noticed that her left hand was covered in blood. "Oh, Yevon!" She turned around slowly to see Traum, who was staring at the knife in his side. Blood seeped through his red shirt and ran down the leather pants to the floor, pooling under his left foot.  
"I didn't mean..." Lulu began, but Traum put up a hand to silence her. She watched in horror as he removed the knife, bringing it closer to his face. He looked carefully at the blade, and then proceeded to close his eyes and lick the blood from it. He sheathed it along with the knife in his other hand.  
"I told you this would be fun." Traum laughed. But Lulu couldn't hear him. She felt dizzy and nauseous. She began to fall, but Traum managed to catch her. He slowly laid her down and stood back up. He looked down and smiled, waiting for her to awake.  
Rikku came running in. She saw Lulu on the ground. "What happened?"  
"She just fainted. She'll be fine," Traum said casually.  
Rikku noticed the blood pooling around Traum's foot. "You're hurt?!" she gasped, walking over to him and pulling back his trench coat to examine the wound.  
"Except for the giant holes in my coat and shirt, I'll be fine," Traum reassured her. Rikku's jaw dropped as she saw the blood flow already stopping and the gash in Traum's side closing.  
Traum reached out and closed Rikku's mouth, brushing her cheek. "I'd think you were used to surprises by now?" Rikku smiled at him, thankful that he was all right. She suddenly remembered Lulu.  
"Oh!" she squealed. She kneeled down and brushed Lulu's hair away from her face. "Lu?" she whispered. "Lu?"  
Lulu groaned. She slowly shook her head back and forth before opening her eyes. "What happened?" She sat up, taking Rikku's hand. Rikku helped her to stand, supporting her as she regained her balance. "Thank you." Rikku nodded, still looking concerned.  
Lulu looked up, finally, to see Traum smiling there. Blood was no longer oozing out of his side. "Well, I see you're doing just fine," Lulu scoffed.  
"Yes, thank you for asking," Traum answered politely. "And yourself?"  
"I am fine." Lulu brushed her dress off and cleared her throat.  
"Yes, yes you are." Traum smirked. Rikku lightly smacked his arm and mouthed "Hey!" to him. She was glaring. Traum responded with an apologetic look, and an equally silent "Sorry." Rikku folded her arms and turned back to Lulu.  
"Whatever," Lulu scoffed again. She walked slowly toward Traum again, stopping a foot in front of him. She pointed her finger at him and glared. "Touch me again, and I swear it'll be permanent this time." She reached once more for his right hand. He moved it closer to her reach, causing her to pause for a second. She finally grabbed his hand.  
Rikku let out a quiet squeal, but she knew that she couldn't do anything about it. She silenced herself again.  
Lulu turned Traum's hand palm-up. He was smirking the whole time, but had a curious gaze in his eyes. Lulu continued by pulling off his right glove and pulling back his sleeve.  
"No," she said, eyes wide. "It can't be." She saw, on his wrist, a tattoo of the symbol from his necklace.  
"What?" he asked, pulling back his hand and grabbing his glove.  
"It's really you, isn't it?" Lulu asked in amazement. She grabbed his left hand and began to remove the glove. Traum snatched back his hand immediately.  
"No!" he commanded.  
"But, I just wanted..." Lulu began.  
"I know what you wanted to see." Traum hissed, becoming very angry.  
"I...I'm sorry. I didn't know," Lulu apologized, closing her eyes.  
"No, you didn't know. It's alright," Traum eased up. "I suppose you all would have seen sooner or later."  
Lulu paused. "Thank you."  
"What? What did you want to see?" Rikku wondered.  
"This," Traum explained, removing his left glove.  
"It's just as I thought," Lulu announced with a smile.  
Rikku could only stare in horror. Before she fell into blackness, she managed to say, "Sweet Yevon, how?" 


	6. More Unanswered Questions

Sorry I don't add many author's notes, but I don't really think the story needs them. I'm not real concerned with how I wrote it, but if you feel the overwhelming need to respond, go right ahead. On to the story! --Jikester  
  
The dull light of the airship shone on it. A pale gray, so smooth it glistened. Traum slowly moved the fingers back and forth, examining his own hand. There was no skin, no muscle. Nothing except bone up to his dark coat. Traum looked away from his left hand and turned toward Lulu. She was still smiling, her mouth slightly open.  
Traum took one last look at the skeletal hand and put his glove back on. He slowly knelt down and scooped up Rikku in his arms, gently shaking her. She stirred, quietly moaning and opening her eyes. She realized where she was and began trying to thrash herself free.  
"Ah! Put me down! Don't touch me with that!" Rikku screamed. Traum set her down, and she ran to Lulu, embracing her. Lulu looked to Traum, but he showed no pain at the remark.  
"It's alright," he reassured. "I've been around awhile. I'm used to it."  
Rikku released Lulu and slowly walked over to Traum. She looked up at him. "I..." she began. Traum placed his right hand on her cheek and smiled from behind his dark glasses.  
"It's alright," he repeated. He held out his left hand. Rikku looked at him hesitantly, then took his hand. It felt...normal. She was amazed.  
"Unbelievable," she said. She finally smiled back at him. "How much..." she stopped. She decided to act instead of speak. She took another step so that she was as close as she could be to him. Traum gazed curiously down at her, then smiled. He began to put his arms around her, but she stopped him by grabbing his elbows. Then, she continued. She brought her arms back up and put them around Traum's sides. He leaned in, trying to kiss her. She brought her hands to his chest and pushed him away. "Traum. Not now, okay?"  
"Sorry," he apologized, standing straight up again.  
She paused for a moment, then slowly moved her hands toward his shoulders. As she moved her hands outward, she slid his trench coat down to his elbows. Traum then allowed it to slip off the rest of the way. His short-sleeved red leather shirt was entirely revealed, along with his left arm. Rikku noticed the arm was only skeletal up to the elbow, less than a foot of it showing above his glove. She smiled and shrugged. "I think I can handle that."  
"Now?" Traum asked, smiling.  
"Yes, now," Rikku said, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself closer to him. He finally put his arms back around her waist and gently began to kiss her.  
"Excuse me," Lulu said, annoyed. Rikku and Traum didn't respond. "Excuse me!" Lulu shouted. They showed no signs of stopping. Lulu gave up. "Fine!" she scoffed as she left the room. She saw Auron as she walked through the hallway.  
"I take it went well?" Auron asked.  
"Shut up," Lulu said, not looking at him and keeping her stride.  
Auron raised his eyebrows and walked in the opposite direction as Lulu, toward Traum and Rikku.  
"Alright, you two. Give it a rest," Auron said casually as he neared them. Then he stopped.  
Rikku laid her head on Traum's chest. "Please, Auron. Just a few more minutes."  
Fine, but we're almost to the Calm Lands," Auron said, turning around.  
"Wait," Traum stopped him. "Why are we going to the Calm Lands?"  
"For you," Auron raised his eyebrows again, looking at Traum. "You'll see when we land." He continued out the door toward the bridge.  
Traum shrugged. "Where were we?"  
"You know, there are sleeping quarters on this ship..." Rikku trailed off.  
Traum smirked. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked.  
"No, I'm thinking it'll be more comfortable than just standing here. I have a few tricks of my own, so don't try anything," she smiled.  
"Hmm, you might have to show me sometime."  
"Careful. I'm faster than Lu."  
"Well, in that case, this could get interesting."  
"You have no idea." Rikku kissed him, then put on his jacket and took his hand again. The two walked towards Rikku's room, hand in hand, holding each other close. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
Yuna and Tidus had left the bridge. They decided to check in on Rikku and Traum, so they headed towards the rooms. Sneaking around wasn't difficult because they weren't many people in this area of the airship. Once at Rikku's room, Yuna stooped down and carefully put an ear to the door. Tidus stood behind her, trying to contain his laughter.  
"Okay," Yuna whispered ever so quietly. "I definitely hear them kissing, but nothing else."  
Tidus was giggling ((yes, giggling)) quietly. "How would you know what to listen for?" he smirked.  
Yuna was caught off guard. "Uh...I..." She looked around quickly. "Umm...I wouldn't," she concluded. After a pause, she added, "But I could guess."  
"Uh huh. Guess. Sure. Whatever," Tidus mumbled to himself, still keeping his laughter somewhat quiet.  
Inside the room, Traum slowly stopped kissing Rikku. He whispered directly into her ear, "Tidus and Yuna are outside the door." As Rikku began to respond, Traum put a finger to her lips. "I'm going to have some fun. Wait right here, I'll be back soon." He kissed her once more, then released her and stood up, walking to the door. Smiling, he turned back to her and disappeared. Rikku smiled and began to giggle.  
Back outside, Yuna was still telling Tidus what she heard. "Oh, now I hear Rikku giggling." She smiled and waited for Tidus to complete the thought. "Tidus?" she asked curiously. Still no response. "Tidus?" she asked again, concerned. She turned to look for him behind her, but he was gone. Yuna thought to herself, "He's not that quiet. And why would he just leave me here?" She looked around a little more, scoffed, and put her ear back to the door.  
"Yuna, help me."  
Yuna spun around. "Tidus, it isn't funny. Where are you?"  
"Up here," Tidus said, still whispering.  
Yuna looked up and her mouth dropped. Tidus was hanging from the ceiling, pinned up by his shirt and shorts. Yuna was pretty sure she knew who had done it, too.  
"These ceilings must be twelve feet high. I can't reach you. But just hang on...I mean, don't move...I mean...forget it." She knocked on the door to Rikku's room.  
Rikku opened the door, pretending to look innocent. "Hey, Yuna. What's up?" Yuna tried to glare at her, but couldn't help it. The two girls broke into a roar of laughter. Tears were welling in their eyes as they doubled over.  
"I'm up!" Tidus yelled, not seeing the humor. "Tell Lover Boy in there to let me down!"  
"Who, me?" Traum stepped into the doorway. "What makes you think I'm capable of getting you down?"  
"Don't pull this crap with me, you freak! You're the only one who could do this! Not to mention I'm stuck up here with your knives!"  
"Good point," Traum replied. "And since you asked so nicely..." he trailed off as he climbed the wall. He crawled toward Tidus upside down, getting right in his face. "I'll let you down nice and easy," Traum finished.  
Tidus fell to the floor, landing on his face and knees. Traum gracefully dropped onto his feet, sheathing the four knives.  
Yuna wasn't laughing anymore. She was furious again. "That wasn't necessary!" she yelled, walking over to Traum. She drew back her hand to smack him.  
"You...don't want to do that," he advised, as he firmly pressed the knife under her chin.  
"You can't threaten me like this," Yuna glared.  
"Watch me." Traum smirked. Then, he fell to the ground, his sunglasses flying off. Yuna stood in shock at what had just happened. Auron stood above Traum, looking down at him. As Traum sat up, groggy, Auron pushed him back down and held him with a boot to his chest.  
"I told you, she's off limits. You're here to protect her, not to kill her!" Auron commanded down at Traum. Lulu, who had followed Auron, along with Wakka, noticed Traum's eyes. Without the dark sunglasses, the red eye on the right began to glow. Traum started convulsing violently.  
"Get back! Everyone!" Auron yelled, still pinning the shaking man down. The others ran a ways down the hall, watching for what would happen. Auron removed his foot from Traum's chest and took a step back, drawing his sword.  
"A-A-Aur-r-on..." Traum gasped between spasms. "D-d-do it n-n-now-w."  
"No! Not yet! Snap out of it!" Auron commanded.  
The group looked on in shock. None of them knew what was happening. Rikku felt a strange pull. Suddenly, Traum's trench coat pulled itself off of her, flying towards Traum.  
"Rikku! Get his glasses! Now!" Auron screamed. Rikku ran back to Auron and found the glasses on the ground. She brought them to Auron and awaited his instructions. "When I tell you," Auron explained, "put the glasses back on him."  
"Okay," Rikku agreed hesitantly.  
Traum continued to shake, and he suddenly rolled over. On the back of his red shirt was the same symbol he had on his necklace and wrist. All three began to glow as well.  
Auron placed a well-aimed kick straight into Traum's side, rolling him back over. Auron threw down his sword and sat on top of him.  
"Traum! Close your eyes! Pull it together and close your eyes!" Auron was still yelling.  
Traum continued convulsing, but slowly shook his head back and forth. He finally, after several attempts, managed to shut his eyes.  
"Rikku! Now!"  
Rikku ran over and put the sunglasses onto Traum's face. "It didn't do anything!" she cried.  
Auron continued to command her. "Run!" He got off of Traum, flipped him back over, and ran to the others.  
Traum stood up, still shaking, and spread his arms out wide. The trench coat found it's home, and Traum froze. He slowly turned around. "Sorry about that. Like I said, I get a little carried away sometimes." He smirked.  
Auron spoke. "Lady Yuna, are you alright?"  
"I'm fine. But your friend here seems to have a problem," she scoffed.  
"I am truly sorry about that. If you'll allow me to explain..." Before Traum could finish, Cid came over the loudspeaker.  
"Hey! We're at the Calm Lands!"  
Yuna looked at Auron. "Explanations will have to wait. Sir Auron, would you like to tell us why we're here?"  
"A race," Auron smiled. He began to leave.  
"Sir Auron, I would prefer if you kept a closer watch on your friend here."  
"Very well, Lady Yuna." Auron stopped and waited for the others to pass.  
Traum was last. "A race?" he asked. Auron nodded. "Just like old times?" Auron nodded again. "Aww, I thought you actually had a challenge for me." Traum smirked.  
"Oh, don't worry. I've thrown in some new surprises." Auron smiled. He paused. "Traum? What if I had done what you asked me to?"  
"Then there wouldn't be much of a race, would there?" 


	7. Auron's Surprise

The sun beat down onto the open grassland. A gentle breeze was blowing on and off, keeping them partially cool.  
"Auron, would you tell us who's racing already?" Rikku pleaded.  
"Well, you *know* who one of the contestants will be." Auron smiled. Everyone looked at Traum, who in turn took a bow. "And the other..." he trailed off. He motioned to the breeder, who brought forward a big yellow chocobo.  
The group looked at Auron, not believing. Finally, Yuna stepped forward. "Sir Auron, you intend for Traum to race this bird? We already know he's faster."  
"Lady Yuna, I have every intention of leveling the playing field." Auron stepped over to the bird. "When Traum and I first started working together after my excommunication, this is how we made money. We'd bet travelers that Traum could beat the bird. And it worked every time. But now, I want to see if I can trip him up. I've been waiting a very long time for this."  
"Then let's at least hope it's fun to watch." Yuna finished.  
"Aren't I always?" Traum spoke up, smirking.  
"Indeed," Lulu scoffed. Rikku just smiled. Wakka and Tidus were scratching their heads.  
"So, like, who's gonna ride the bird, ya?" Wakka wondered.  
"I was hoping Tidus would give it a shot. You've done it before, right Tidus?" Auron asked.  
"Uh...yeah. Of course. Sure, I'll do it."  
"Alright," Auron continued. "Just give me a minute to explain the rules, and then the race will begin."  
The anticipation was almost unbearable. But not because anyone was unsure of the outcome. They all wanted to see how Auron planned on slowing down Traum. Even Traum himself was curious as to what Auron had in store. Rikku and Wakka looked excited. Yuna looked as impatient as ever. Lulu was somewhere in between. Tidus began preparing himself for the ride. Auron just smiled lightly, collecting his thoughts.  
"Auron!" Rikku pleaded. "C'mon, tell us already. I'm dyin' here."  
"Alright," Auron began again, "here's what's going to happen." He pointed to the chocobo. "Tidus, would you care to mount your stead?"  
Tidus nodded with a grin. "Yee haw! Ride like the wind!" Tidus yelled as he hopped onto the awkward animal.  
Auron looked at him. "Without the noise and theatrics, please?" Tidus sank down, looking slightly disappointed, but strangely not embarrassed.  
"What's the surprise?" Rikku begged. She knew she sounded half her age, but she really didn't care.  
"This," Auron said. He suddenly whistled. The group heard a small clattering, a squawk, then finally saw the black bird coming toward them over the mountain.  
"A black chocobo?" Wakka asked.  
"Actually," Lulu noticed, "it looks more like a dark silver." As she finished speaking, she noticed that Auron and Traum were looking at each other. She couldn't read either's expression. "Is something wrong?"  
"How?" Traum asked, still expressionless.  
"Ever since that day," Auron began, "I've been waiting for this. But you took longer than expected. And Cirri here, well, just because you won't age doesn't mean he won't."  
"It's been too long," Traum said quietly. He stepped over to the bird. "But I see your age has made you look quite majestic. And yet, I..." Traum paused, lifted a lock of his own hair, and let it slip through his fingers. "I have nothing." He looked to the ground, reminded of all he had lost in his many lifetimes. "Cirri, I fear this will be our last contest. Let's make it count." He smiled. "Okay, Auron. Let's go."  
As Traum climbed on his chocobo's back, Auron nodded. He was about to set them off. "On your mark, get set, g..."  
"Wait! That's it? That's the surprised?" Yuna asked, vexed.  
"Why not?" Auron said. "It's quite a surprise to Traum. And I think it greatly evens things, since Traum won't be using his own speed."  
"Fine, whatever. Get it done with." Yuna gave up.  
"Alright. On your mark, get set...go!" 


	8. Auron's Surprise cont

Tidus took off, riding his bird to go faster and faster. He'd gone a third of the way across the Calm Lands before he realized that Traum wasn't following him. He decided to go back.  
Traum sat perfectly still, as did his chocobo. Both had their eyes closed and their heads cocked to the side.  
"What is it? What's the matter?" Lulu questioned.  
"Shhh!" Auron silenced her hurriedly. "They hear something."  
Tidus came stomping back towards the group at full speed. He came to a stop just before them. "What's going on?"  
"Shut up for a second." Auron replied with minimal tone.  
Traum and Cirri snapped out of it. Traum, after a long pause, finally said, "He's coming."  
"Who, Traum? Who's coming?" Tidus asked, now concerned.  
"He who is to chocobo like I to men." Traum replied, quietly and quizzically.  
"What?" Tidus asked in confusion.  
"He is inevitable. All you do is anger him more by trying to stop him." Traum continued.  
"I don't follow." Tidus admitted.  
Rikku slapped him. "Listen, Numb Nuts, it doesn't matter. He's coming for us!"  
"But we already killed it," Auron said. "Long ago on our journey."  
Traum smiled. "You cannot kill him." He grunted a laugh. "Tidus, off the chocobo. We must leave here now."  
Auron was confused. "Traum?"  
"I said we need to leave. Everyone back to the airship, now!"  
"Dad!" Rikku said, communicating with the airship. "We need a lift!"  
"On my way!" Cid yelled back. "Yee haw!"  
"Okay," said Rikku. "We're good to go."  
"Not soon enough," Traum said calmly.  
Before anyone could ask, a thunderous roar filled their ears. Over the hilltop, they saw it. A stocky mass, with giant arms and no neck. But this time, it had changed. Instead of the old greenish-blue, its skin was now blood red. It's eyes, teeth, and veins, all black.  
They all wished they'd listened sooner. Traum had been right. No one had doubted that. But this was far from the same old Chocobo Eater.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Rikku, Yuna, and Tidus had all fainted. Traum caught Rikku, and Lulu saved Yuna. Tidus hit the ground with a hard smack.  
With a mix of panic and sarcasm, Lulu said, "I thought you were fast, Traum?" as she nodded toward Tidus.  
Traum replied calmly, "Who said I cared?" He smiled, but then turned back, for the first time looking concerned and determined. "Everyone head back the way we came and wait for Cid!" He jumped onto Cirri and yelled, "Come on, boy! Let's kick his ass!"  
As the others watched, before their very eyes, the bird and its rider shot straight into the sky.  
"What the hell?" gasped Lulu. Auron simply smiled, and Kimahri was as stone-faced as ever. Rikku began to stir.  
"W...what's going on?" She looked up to see a dark shape in the sky. "Huh? Hey, that kinda looks like a..." She paused as the bird plummeted toward the ground. From two hundred feet up, the bird fell, and fell, and fell. "Oh, Yevon, it's gonna hit the ground!" Rikku cried out. The instant before contact, mere inches from the ground, the bird pulled up and headed right for the monster.  
Rikku shot straight up. She ran to where the bird had barely saved itself. As she reached it, the trench coat hit the ground. She stared in shock. "Oh no..." she whispered. The bright sun shone off them, sitting on the black leather of the coat, he obsidian lenses completely opaque. With a mist in her eyes now, Rikku picked them up. As she suddenly forgot everything else around her, she peered at them, and then put them on. 


	9. Rude Awakening

Rikku stared at the ceiling perfectly relaxed. She realized she had no idea how she'd gotten to her bed. She jumped up, put on her clothes ("...what!?" she thought to herself, but dismissed it for the more pressing matter) and ran to the bridge. On her way, she saw Auron talking to Tidus and Wakka.

"Hey! What the hell's going on?" she squealed.

"Rikku! You're awake." Tidus said with a smile.

The pain was instantaneous, but it took him a second to realize he'd been slapped. Hard.

"I want some freaking answers!" yelled Rikku.

Auron sighed and turned, his typical sign of sage-like wisdom. "Come with me, this may take a while." He walked toward the bridge. Rikku followed, staring down Tidus as she passed.

Wakka chuckled, "She got you scared now, ya?" As Tidus stared at him, Wakka's smile slowly faded. He stood there for another awkward moment, and then looked away and darted off.

"What the hell is everyone's problem?" Tidus mumbled to himself. A whisper in his ear surprised him.

"It's because you're oblivious to everything around you."

He kept looking at the ground. "Shut up you...you...you dirty freak-ass vampire!" he snapped.

"Well," Lulu said, feigning sadness, "if that's what you think of me, I'll just have to leave." She pouted sensuously.

"Oh! Lu! I'm sorry! You sounded like a..."

"Don't even finish the sentence, Tidus," she halted him. With a seductive smile she added, "You don't have a way with words, do you?"

"Um..." he hesitated nervously. "I guess not."

Lulu knew she had him. She stepped closer until she was almost right on him. She leaned in to whisper in his ear, pulling him closer. "Do you know what else you don't have a way with?" Her breath was hot on his neck, the tiny hairs standing on end.

"No," he said, thinking he understood, willing to play along. "What's that?" She pulled him closer still, inching her hand up his left leg.

"Mages," she whispered with a smirk. Tidus had just enough time to realize it was an ice spell before he passed out. Lulu strode back to the bridge in glee.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Rikku asked, worried.

"Well," Auron started, "When the three of them went off the cliff, he took a nasty fall and broke his neck. The doctor's taking a look, but obviously this time his patient is slightly different."

"I suppose so..." Rikku said quietly. "How's Traum taking it?"

"He's been around a long time. He's used to stuff like this."

Rikku nodded. "Poor bird...so old, but so brave." She paused for a moment, then spoke again. "Auron, what happened when I put on the sunglasses?"

"You'd be amazed how many times this has happened with Traum, even just in the time I've known him." He smiled, shook his head and continued. "Well, the first thing you did was collapse and pass out. We got you back to the ship and waited for you to wake up. That, of course, just took a kiss from Prince Charming himself." Auron laughed. "But the best part of these things is what happens after you wake up the first time."

"What's that?" Rikku asked, puzzled.

"You take on some of Traum's personalities, things like that. So, after you woke up, you looked at Traum. Your first words were, 'Hey cutie, wanna take a ride on my magic carpet?"

Rikku stared in shock. "You mean I..."

"No, Traum knew what was going on, and he controlled himself. But then you looked at Tidus and said 'How about you?' After his obvious answer of 'Hell yes!' Yuna stormed off, Lulu French-roasted his nuts, and he crawled away. Lulu and Traum took you to your room, and you slept. This is the first anyone has seen you awake after that." He suddenly looked stern and saddened. "After the first two years we didn't know if you'd ever wake up."

"What...?" Rikku stared at him, jaw on the floor.

Auron burst out laughing. "No, you were out for about two hours. But, we were still worried."

She punched his shoulder. "Men! Forget them." She stormed off towards her room. Auron stood there, just waiting. He slowly counted to himself.

"Three...two...one..."

"Alright! I give in!" Rikku had stopped. "Where is he?" she sighed with anger.

"Oh, you know Traum," Auron smiled. "You can never really keep track of where he is." With that, he left.

Rikku stood there a minute longer, gathering herself. She tried to think things through, but she couldn't even think at all. She decided to go find Traum. She still needed answers.


	10. Searching for Answers

Rikku had searched every private area on the ship. "What the hell...?" she muttered to herself in frustration. "Well," she sighed, "I might as well get some fresh air. Maybe he'll show up soon enough." As she climbed the stairs to the observation deck, she saw him. From behind, Traum looked like a tall mass of blackness. Rikku notice that he wasn't moving.

"Hello, Rikku," Traum said quietly without turning. "I was expecting you to come soon." With the slightest movement, Traum motioned for Rikku to stand next to him. He was still facing the outside. She obliged him and slowly made her way toward him.

"Traum, what's going on?" Rikku suddenly started, impatient. She thought she heard him mumble, "It's almost over." She was now even more confused. "What's almost over? What's happening?"

"Come, let's go outside. That is were you were headed, yes?" Traum replied, seeming to change the subject.

"Fine," Rikku agreed.

They took the escalvator to the ship's roof. Traum simply continued looking forward. Rikku wondered to herself what he thought about. He'd been around for Yevon-knows how long. He must have so many memories, so much learned, so much lost. Rikku suddenly realized just how lonely his life had to be.

"Usually," Traum broke the silence, "I don't let it bother me." Rikku wasn't all that shocked. She didn't know if he could read her mind, but at this point she figured it didn't matter.

"But sometimes," he continued, "...sometimes..." He stopped, looking at the ground. "The more you love, the less important it seems. After a couple hundred girlfriends and wives, you ask yourself if it's even love anymore. It doesn't feel like it. It was far too long ago, that first time I fell in love. I don't even remember how it felt. But I know the feeling has never been that strong. Each time, it diminishes a little more."

He paused again, choosing his words, reminiscing. "But some things only get stronger with time. Hatred, sadness, loss. They build inside you, taking over your soul. There's so much controlling you that you can't even breathe. So, you learn not to."

He stopped once more, redirecting his point. "When you lose the ability to love, you're no longer human. But...it's in my blood I suppose." He smiled lightly and looked up again.

"What does that mean?" Rikku asked, puzzled.

They reached the top. Traum took the first steps outside. Rikku hurried to catch up, then walked slowly behind him, following anxiously. "What do you mean it's in your blood?" she asked again. Traum kept walking, gliding on the airship's roof.

"I thought it best to show you," he finally responded.

Rikku didn't know what to expect, or what he was talking about for that matter. "What?" she said, edging closer.

Traum turned around. Rikku was almost on top of him.

"Sorry," she said, smiling and starting to back away. But Traum grabbed her with an arm around her waist. He pulled her close to him, looking at her intensely. "Oh," Rikku smiled again and pulled herself up for a kiss.

"Not now, Rikku." Traum said calmly. He could see the look of disappointment, slight embarrassment, and mostly confusion on her face. "I want to show you what I'm talking about."

Rikku still didn't get it, but she waited patiently now. She was surprised when Traum removed his sunglasses. His eyes were still closed. With a big grin, he opened them and said, "Look into my eyes."

She would have laughed, but for that brief moment Rikku was lost. Suddenly, she blinked and tried to speak, but nothing came out. When she stopped to think, she realized what she'd seen: A hundred lifetimes in the blink of an eye. Her mind raced to put the images in order, but all she saw was blackness as she slipped into a dream so real she could feel the breath of the beautiful girl in front of her.


End file.
